How to Fix a Broken Emperor
by Kitahara Rosalie
Summary: It started out with a small talk which ended with passionate kisses on the lips. Akakuro. Teikou days. Mentioned (slightly) split personality disorder.


**A/N** :_Big thanks for those who favorite d, alerted and gave a review on _'So Here We are, You, Me and This Little Paradise'_ (What a mouthful -_-'). As my gratitude, there is another Akakuro fanfic. This is unBeta'd, so you may or may not find grammatical or spelling mistakes. As usual, reviews are my spirit booster, so please review this story (Spill whatever you think about this one, you also can point out my error) Enough said, enjoy!_

* * *

**How to Fix a Broken Emperor**

* * *

An Akashi can do everything. An Akashi gains whatever he want. An Akashi is always a victor. An Akashi is always right.

Seijuurou is an Akashi, therefore, he is always right.

That bothersome thoughts keep circling in his head, like a mantra, slowly driving him into a realm of insanity. That is not a joke. Or simply a poetic no-sense. This is really happening. Seijuurou feels it. He can feel another him awakening, surpressing his current consciousness and trying to dominate him. And he can not do anything to stop him progressing.

That Seijuurou is more confident, more complicated, more arrogant and crueler, that is what he knows. And for the first time Seijuurou feels something he never experience before.

Fear.

He goes to school everyday. Studying and practicing basketball, in hope anybody will notice the difference between him and his other self. But no one does. Even Kiseki no Sedai.

If Tetsuya were here, Seijuurou thinks, he would.

Sadly, the phantom had quitted basketball club long ago.

"That's enough." Akashi says with a clap. "You're dismissed."

All of second and third string sigh in relief while the first string (which are only Shintarou, sleepy Atsushi, typing Ryouta and Seijuurou himself) barely feel sore. One by one of them use the stall to clean themselves or simply slung their bag and just go home straight, too exhausted even to move a limb.

"That's too early, isn't that Akashicchi?" Ryouta says, still typing, not bothering to look at the redhead.

"I have something to do." Seijuurou answers curtly.

"Oh, that's great..." Ryouta grins. "Me too." He waves his smart phone and smiles widely. "One of my fans tell me she catches a glimpse of light blue in library. That must be Kurokocchi! Ah, how I miss him so much, finally I will meet him~" Ryouta says dreamily, eyes sparkling. Seijuurou practically sees a pair of imaginary dog-ears perched upon the blond model's head and waggling tail.

Tetsuya...

After junior high Winter Cup final, Tetsuya has been avoiding Kiseki no Sedai. Seijuurou knows why. It's so clear by the way. After all, he and the rest of Kiseki no Sedai had crushed Tetsuya's passion to play basketball.

Tetsuya maybe is an innocent boy with dreams and pure heart, but that doesn't mean the phantom can't hate them after what they did to Shigehiro, Tetsuya's dear childhood friends.

Tetsuya hates them. Why does Ryouta fail to see the blinding truth? Why does this fool keep trying to meet or contact the bluenette when it's obviously useless?

...Because he's a fool who madly fall in love with Tetsuya.

"What a coincidence." Seijuurou lies without missing a beat. "Because I have to return a book."

"That's super great! Let's go before Yamada-sensei close the library, Akashicchi!"

Unfortunately, they are late.

The library's door already closed. Kise wails, saying 'how mean' his Kurokocchi is for just leaving him behind, and runs away. When Ryouta is out of sight, Seijuurou sighs.

"Open the door, Kuroko. I know you're there."

There is a quiet sound behind the door, like the sound of a book being closed mingles with a long waver sigh. A moment later, a boy smaller than Seijuurou pushes the door open. His face is stoic and his eyes are dull.

"Good evening," Tetsuya bows his head, and Seijuurou answers him with a curt nod "how do you know I'm here, Akashi-kun?" He asks in his usual toneless voice.

"You forget to switch off the lamp."

"Ah, you are right." Tetsuya shifts a little, letting Seijuurou in. "That is totally a horrible mistake. I'm surprised Kise-kun missed it."

"Actually, no." Seijuurou disagrees. "He is stupid, after all." He sits on a nearest table and folds his arms. He glances at the room. Besides the two, no one is there.

"That is insulting, Akashi-kun." Tetsuya frowns. "If Kise-kun were here, he would cry." Seijuurou shrugs.

"I don't care if he does."

There is a pause.

"How you're still here? Shouldn't the door be locked by now?" Seijuurou asks, looking at him curiously.

"Yamada-sensei gave me a spare key."

Seijuurou gives him a knowing smile

"As expected from his favorite student."

Seijuurou shifts his gaze, glancing sideways, watching as the sun setting down through a glass window. Somehow the image leaves Tetsuya feels melancholy... or ironic. He's the one who have been hurt after all.

"It's beautiful, isn't it Kuroko? The sun seems falling down from its high greatness, yet it looks so glorious. So ethereal."

No reply.

"Akashi-kun" Tetsuya calls, voice quieter than usual, "are you alright?"

"Hm? Of course I am. Why do you not think so?"

Tetsuya gazes at Seijuurou, eyes to eyes. Seijuurou gazes back.

"No, you are not." Tetsuya says finally. His voice more like a whisper. The gleam in his eyes tells Seijuurou he is dead serious. "If you want we can talk, Akashi-kun."

Seijuurou laughs.

"Don't be ridiculous, Tetsuya. I'm absolutely fine."

No, he is not, Tetsuya wants to point out, but he keeps his mouth shut instead. There is something seems amiss about Seijuurou's behavior lately. And somehow Tetsuya does not want to hear the reason since on the first place he does not want to speak to the captain. But curiosity killing him inside. So he braves himself and asks.

"Who are you? Where is the real Akashi-kun?"

Seijuurou lifts an eyebrow.

"What are you saying, Tetsuya? Of course I'm Seijuurou."

"The Akashi-kun I know won't call me by my given name and he refers himself as 'Ore'. Not 'Boku'."

Seijuurou smirks. He bends his head at Tetsuya's level who is sitting on a chair.

"Oh, so you've found out. Good, Tetsuya. I am impressed. That brat really needs someone to understand his situation."

"Please don't call him brat."

"But he is. An Akashi is flawless. Yet he has one : his kindness. Father does not need an heir like him. That's why I exist to replace him. I capable of everything. I'm far better than him."

"But his kindness you are saying is the key for me to find my ability. I don't think that as a weakness. Akashi-kun teaches me how to become stronger while at same time encourages me to just be myself. He is my mentor, my friend. He is not weak. In contrary, he is the strongest person I ever meet."

"And yet he hurts your feeling."

Tetsuya stiffens.

"Deliberately." Seijuurou adds with a cruel smirk. He straightens his torso, pleased by Tetsuya's torn expression.

"Akashi-kun is..." Tetsuya gulps, eyes downcast. "Akashi-kun is still my friend. No matter what."

"You're so naive, Tetsuya." Seijuurou grabs Tetsuya's chin, forcing him to look up. "He doesn't deserve you. Why don't pick me instead?"

"Wha—"

But Tetsuya never gets to ask what the redhead means as a pair of soft and confident lips covering his.

'Akashi-kun's...

lips...

He is...'

Is this really happening? Are they really doing... this?

The hands tugging his hair and hot tongue nudging his lips, demanding for his entrance, however, tell they are.

Tetsuya moans as the realization sink in. Seijuurou growls lowly at the sound. He forcefully pushes his tongue in, savoring Tetsuya's unique taste. It's so good. It's so addictive. And he needs more.

Seijuurou has waited so long for this to happen. To hold Tetsuya's fragile body close to his, to claim those inviting pink lips. He yearns Tetsuya's warmth. It is so bothersome whenever they talk Seijuurou can't help but stares at those lips... back then he has to fight very hard not to bring the phantom's delicate body up against his own and just...

Suddenly Seijuurou pushes Tetsuya flat on his back, pressing their body together, earning a surprised gasp from the smaller teen which is being smothered as Seijuurou claims those kissable sweet lips again and again.

After more nips, bits and clashing tongues, Seijuurou breaks the kiss and leans back, hovering the smaller teen. His lips curves in a wicked smile.

A sunset colored draft enters the room, gently illuminating Tetsuya's face as the phantom looks at him with half-lidded eyes, slightly swolen lips, and saliva-stained chin — giving him the appearance of a sinful angel. Seijuurou's muscle becomes lax as he stares down, admiring Tetsuya's beauty.

"Akashi...-kun..?" Tetsuya calls, voice coming breathy. "Why...?" Tetsuya himself does not know what he's going to ask. Perhaps it's just a common response when out of nowhere you are kissed by someone you respect.

Just respect, not love.

"You are mine." Seijuurou declares. In a brief moment Tetsuya thinks he sees Seijuurou's eye turns into gold. "Mine and mine only."

That is the only warning Tetsuya gets before the emperor bents down and claims his lips in rough and unforgiving kisses.

Tetsuya's mind is in completely chaos. He's so confused, so surprised. But he can't bring himself to mad at Seijuurou. He lets Seijuurou does whatever he want. Maybe this is the result of spending almost three years obeying the captain's commands. Maybe that is why the only he can do is to comply, to submit. Because Seijuurou is the one who noticed his hidden capability in basketball and gave him a chance to prove he is not weak like what people say when he almost gave up...

But he's not him.

At this, all thought process screeches into a halt.

Tetsuya struggles. He tries to shove Seijuurou away or shifts his head aside, trying to stop this madness — but Seijuurou is much stronger. Without breaking the kiss, he grabs Tetsuya's hands and puts them on top of his head while he slips his other hand on the back of the bluenette's head. Tilting his head, he pushes his tongue deeper until he feels the bluenette's throat. Tetsuya whimpers and squeezes his eyes tightly.

The phantom tries again, kicking with his feet. It seems successful as Seijuurou leans back slightly, a string of saliva connects their slightly parted lips, hot breaths caressing each other's flushed face.

"Are you defying me, Tetsuya?"

The undertone lies on those spoken words make Tetsuya feels intimidated. His eyes widen and he can't stop his body from trembling uncontrollably. Once again he is reminded how dangerous Seijuurou is. And he's nobody but the prey in their cat-mouse game.

"No — nn."

Seijuurou captures his lips again, not giving him a chance to speak.

Tears brimming in his eyes as fear comes flooding to him.

"No — nn, ple —nn — please," Tetsuya says between kisses. His hands clutches loosely on the material of Seijuurou's Teiko uniform. "A — mmff -Akashi-ku — nn — please stop —nn, ah, stop!"

Something inside Seijuurou stirred as he suddenly froze. Slowly, he parts their mouths which seems like glued bublegums. Tetsuya opens his eyes just in time as Seijuurou pulls his tongue back to his mouth. They just stare at each other for a while.

"What have I done?" Seijuurou asks, breaking the silence. As he notices the pearly tears flowing down on Tetsuya's cheeks, the realization of what he's might done slowly sink in.

He takes a few steps back.

"It's... It was him, wasn't it?" Seijuurou slumps down with a dull bump on the floor.

"I'm not him... He's... Do you believe me, Kuroko?"

Tetsuya straightens his posture, wiping the tears away. When his vision becomes clear, he takes a look at Seijuurou's expressions, observing him.

For the first time the phantom notices how pale Seijuurou is, utter confusion in his twin ruby eyes and a weakness that Tetsuya never knows the fearsome captain has.

It makes him afraid Seijuurou will vanish someday.

"Akashi-kun?" Tetsuya unsurely says his name, clutching his chest with tremble hand, taking a few step closer and then kneeling beside the broken emperor. "Are... are you really Akashi-kun?"

"I am me." Seijuurou answers, voice distant. "For now."

Tetsuya does not miss the shimmer of unshed tears in Seijuurou's eyes. It makes his fear worsens. Does everything have to end like this? He lost his dearest childhood friend. And now... his mentor?

No.

There is just one way to help Seijuurou. Tetsuya braces himself.

"Kiss me."

Ignoring the fact that Tetsuya have just ordered him, Seijuurou looks at the phantom as if he is insane. But the unmistakably seriousness gleaming in those beautiful blue eyes makes Seijuurou's stare gradually softens.

"Are you sure?"

Tetsuya nods.

Seijuurou does need to be asked twice. He leans in and captures Tetsuya's moist lips, hands worming themselves around Tetsuya's lean torso. Tetsuya kisses him back, inexperienced and clueless.

Tetsuya understands that Seijuurou is grasping for something, anything, to hold onto. And he is the only beckon in the dark, the only potential source for Seijuurou to anchor his remaining sanity. To remind himself he hasn't been erased by his other self.

The once controlled kiss becomes sloppy and desperate. Their tongues slid over each other slowly and messily, tasting and caressing. It surprises Tetsuya how desperate he is as well. And it surprises him more the source to numb his pain is Akashi Seijuurou.

And vice versa.

They sit awkwardly after they break the kiss, trying to calm their breaths. Until Tetsuya quietly reminds Seijuurou that it's getting dark outside. Seijuurou smiles.

The mask is back on.

Seijuurou stands up, dusting his pants and then offering a hand for Tetsuya to take.

"Thank you." The two say in unison. Tetsuya frowns while Seijuurou chuckles.

"Shouldn't it be my line?" Tetsuya asks, taking the hand.

"Yes. But I'm thanking for the kiss."

Tetsuya's cheeks dusts in light pink. Seijuurou feels pleased.

"You're welcome... I think?"

Seijuurou laughs.

Everything seems perfect as they walk towards the gate of Teiko junior high school, hand in hand, except that their problem have not fixed at all. That everything is not over yet.

But that's okay. Really.

It's enough for now. Perhaps they will share more kisses afterwards, to keep something precious that remains in their heart, to keep their sanity, to stay strong. Until one day there's somebody who willingly help them.

'I will help him,' Tetsuya thinks as he examines Seijuurou's now calm face. 'whatever it takes.'

And, that is how Tetsuya plans to defeat all Kiseki no Sedai to bring back their love for basketball. But for that, he will need someone who has same aura as Kiseki's, who loves basketball like Daiki once did. And he will need a school to attend where he can find a basketball team with strong bonds and good teamwork...

That's hard, Tetsuya knows, but does not mean it's impossible.

Ah, he has a long way to go...

**(End)**

* * *

Kuroko no Basket © Fujimaki Tadatoshi

* * *

_*) Ore and Boku both means 'I' or 'my', or 'me', commonly they're used by japanese boys and rarely by girls. 'Ore' is less polite._


End file.
